BACK FROM THE DEAD Doing Good Bayou
by J Barrington
Summary: J Barrington developed a bond with the Viking through a complicated series of book exchanges and is now officially SPRUNG! like you read about. Join in as I continue to pay homage to the creator of Sookieverse in a continuing saga of the chronicles.


J. Barrington is an avid fan of the Sookie Stackhouse paranormal mysteries by Charlaine Harris, so much so, that waiting for the next book was not an option! This new story picks up at the end of book #9.

Tune in weekly for the next installment of Back from the Dead. Disclaimer ~ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, HBO, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Back from the Dead…**

Sookie Stackhouse fan fiction

by J. Barrington

The story thus far …

The life of a telepath is no leisurely coast up the bayou. As a matter of fact, it's more like falling overboard and wrestling with the alligators. 24/7, my mind was the involuntary recipient of the thoughts of most humans within close proximity. Fighting off the unwelcome innermost thoughts of others, my whole life, proved to be so challenging that most of the locals labeled me as crazy. Then my eyes were opened to the mysterious world of the supernatural also known as the Supes. Realizing that you are on the bottom of the Supe food chain, as well, is bound to put a negative spin on a gal's Joie de Vivre.

Bon Temps is a small, rural community on the northern tip of Louisiana, which is fast becoming a summit of Supernatural activity. I live on several acres of wooded land that has belonged to the Stackhouses for over a hundred years and was left to me when my grandmother died. My home is just as old and has been added on and improved over the years but in the end, still looks like what it is, a farmhouse and I love it. My property has proven to be the nucleus of the Supe community and drawn creatures of every walk of life to my doorstep. Well, sort of.

My journey began when vampires decided to "Come out of the Coffin" as they put it, and show the world that they truly exist. This exposition was made on the heels of the mass production of a synthetic blood created by the Japanese called Trueblood. The world was now convinced that vampirism was a virus. The symptoms of the virus were sensitivity to sunlight, which led to complete incapacitation until sundown and severe anemia. The end result: vampires organized themselves and flooded mainstream society touting that humans were not in danger of vampires because they could now survive on synthetic blood.

Less than a year ago, another group of Supes followed suit. The great Were Revelation confirmed to the human world that the tales of werewolves and shape shifters were more than just folklore. The most difficult part to accept was that these two-natured beings, which were naturally faster and stronger than humans, didn't live in crypts across the sea or across town; they were our neighbors, co-workers, friends, siblings, parents and spouses. Other than a few shootings, crucifixions, beheadings and body burnings, the two groups were pretty well accepted by the world at large.

My life as a barmaid in a small town was pretty simple and uneventful. A few years ago, Bill Compton, who was a native of Bon Temps (over a century ago) walked in the bar as our first vampire patron and catapulted me into the Supernatural world. The pinnacle is that my telepathy, of which I viewed as a curse all my life, was treasured by the Supernatural community. My lonely existence blossomed into one full of love and admiration from my many Supernatural friends and suitors. The pit is that my puny human casing lacked the armor needed to protect me from being brutally beaten, kidnapped, beaten, assaulted, poisoned, beaten, staked, raped, drained, beaten, bombed, shot and, oh yeah, BEATEN! It was tantamount to "going bear hunting with a switch," as my grandmother used to say.

All the horrific attempts on my life paled in comparison to what the Fae had in store for Sookie Stackhouse. I had learned, quite recently, that my ancestry included a fairy bloodline instead of Stackhouse. To vampires, it meant that I would be more alluring than the average human and my blood would taste better. Some of the Fae believed that reproducing or consorting with humans robbed them of their magic. Therefore, all mixed breeds, especially me, needed to be extinguished. The Fae were physically the most beautiful creatures to ever walk the earth. I learned the hard way that they were also the most deadly…

Doin' Good Bayou - I & II

My grandmother once told me "What doesn't kill you will make you stronger." If the good Lord's willing, and the creeks don't rise, my pearls of wisdom to future generations will not be as poetic. I'm more likely to say "What doesn't kill ya will still hurt like a son of a b****." I'll also tell them how fine I was back in the day: A beautiful buxomly blonde who was told on several occasions that I looked prettier than a gob of butter on a stack of hotcakes. Right now, I probably looked like something the dog has been keeping under the porch. Screaming for hours, while being tortured by ruthless, supernatural creatures sometimes has that effect on people.


End file.
